Various electronic devices, such as cellular phones, MP3 players, portable media players (PMPs), tablet PCs, the Galaxy tab, smartphones, the iPad, and e-book devices, have recently been being introduced to users. Users may access various contents while carrying various electronic devices.
Such electronic devices may connect to various external electronic devices via connector devices and are in the tendency of being capable of providing expanded functionality through connections with external electronic devices.
For example, an electronic device may be connected with a host device, such as a computer or charger, via a connector device to receive power from the host device or communicate data while receiving power from the host device. Also, an electronic device may be connected with an on-the-go (OTG) device, such as a memory or electric fan, via a connector device to provide power to the OTG device or communicate data while providing power to the OTG device.
Specifically, the electronic device may include a universal serial bus (USB) receptacle for connection with an external electronic device, and the connector device may include a USB plug for connection to the USB receptacle. For example, the electronic device may include a USB micro B receptacle, and the connector device may include a USB micro B plug that may connect to the USB micro B receptacle.
Thus, a user of an electronic device with a USB micro B receptacle may connect the electronic device with various external electronic devices through the USB micro B plug.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.
USB type C plugs have recently been developed and more often adopted for electronic devices. Therefore, a user of an electronic device with a USB type C receptacle, although it has a USB micro B connector device, may be required to have a separate connector device with a USB type C plug.
Adapters including USB type C plugs and micro B receptacles that are more compact have been developed for users who own legacy USB micro B connector devices. Such adapters may provide connections between USB C receptacle-equipped electronic devices and legacy USB micro B connector devices. USB type C receptacle-equipped electronic devices may connect to external electronic devices via USB micro B connector devices. Accordingly, users who have USB micro B connector devices oftentimes purchase and use adapters that are more compact and cheap instead of USB type C connector devices.
However, conventional adapters that include USB type C plugs and USB micro B receptacles have been designed to be able to recognize connections with host devices, such as computers or charges, from which electronic devices can receive power, but not connections with OTG devices, such as memories or electric fans, from which electronic devices cannot receive power.